MONSTER
by ForeverMeNeko
Summary: I walked though the city streets, dim lights showed the blood splattered on my skin and blonde hair. I looked around to make sure no one saw what I just did. I'm not a murder, I can assure you that. I'm a Grim Reaper.AkuRoku yaoi  boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Sorry Axel doesn't appear for a few chapters ^^; I DON'T own kingdom hearts :'( **

_I must confess that I feel…._

Jan. 14, 2012

I walked though the city streets, dim lights showed the blood splattered on my skin and blonde hair. I looked around to make sure no one saw what I just did. I'm not a murder, I can assure you that. I'm a Grim Reaper.

…..

"Roxas, wake up!" My twin Sora yelled in my ear. I groaned and looked at the time on my alarm clock. 6:25 AM.

"Ugh, Sora its Saturday, what are you doing up so early?" I said mumbling into my pillow.

"Dad wants you." That woke me up instantly, I got up and stumbled downstairs and stopped at

a black door. My dads office. I knocked and heard a 'come in'.

"Good morning Roxas." My dad smiled at me.

"Hey Cloud." I sat down in front of his desk. He looked up at me with his "serious face" on.

"How did last night go? You weren't caught were you?" I shook my head.

"Everything went smooth, no one saw anything."

"Did you collect the soul?" I nodded.

"Yes I did." My dad nodded in approval.

"Good job Roxas, but I can see that I was messy last night." He pointed to my hair and I remembered the blood.

"Yeah, there was a struggle, but I did the job."

"I'm proud to see how far you have come since you were first 15."

On Oct. 13 it was my birthday, that day changed a lot of things. My dad called me into his private office. He told me that our family wasn't completely what it seems. We worked for Death its self. I was born a reaper but Sora wasn't. I was born with the reaper mark burned on my skin. When I turn 18 I would get my custom made weapon, if I earned it. But you could only kill the people you were assigned, or destroy those who broke the rules and turned into monsters.

We do most work at night to avoid being seen. And there were 3 rules to be followed:

1:Don't kill those that you were not assigned

2:Don't use anyone else's weapons

3:Don't get exposed

Along with the third rule if you were caught you had to make a deal with a person, they are your protector, in exchange that you protect them from an early death.

I do like my job its just….when I see a girl who is young and has a lot to live for, scheduled to die it….

_I must confess that I feel…..like a _**MONSTER.**

**A/N- I'm thinking of having a contest for the reaper sign imprinted on Roxas, if you want to submit a drawing the link to my DeviantART **is in my profile :D **please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews I re-wrote chapter two cause I didn't like how it turned out, sorry it's been awhile school is stressful :P but it's almost done~ yay! Kay' here's the story and yes I don't own kingdom hearts.**

"_Your Mark of mastery exam is in two months, this will show your progress to see how far you have gotten if you will still work for the underworld, since you have no protector you will be escorted to the training center by Leon, you have to work hard Roxas, remember what I told you? Our family has been working to long to stop now…." Cloud said to the younger blond. Roxas nodded a left the office without a word, on the outside he might look calm but on the inside he was going mad with pressure._

"_Not only am I supposed to keep the family legacy going, but now __**HE'S**__ on to me." He sighed as he got into his room._

"_..oxas…..roxas…._ROXAS!" I pushed awake my red haired friend.

"I'm awake!" I yelled sitting up in my chair, frightened when hearing my name. Axel was trying to keep his giggle fest down as I was in panic mode

" this is the third time this week you have fallen asleep, if it happens again I will have to call your guardian." My teacher said to me then turned her attention back to the board. I sighed and put my head down again.

"Hey." Axel whispered to me. I looked up and saw…concerned in his eyes?

"What?" I groaned.

"You okay? You have been so tired and spacy lately." He asked not caring when the teacher glared.

"I'm fine just need more sleep…." He didn't look convinced and was about to retort when the bell rang and I ran out.

…**..(later 12:30 AM)**

Screams echoed the night as a the reaper with blue eyes was getting ready to clean up the mess of his latest victim when suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing?" A gruff voice suddenly yelled.

(Roxas POV)

I caught my breath, my back was turn to the voice when I started to get my Keyblade (Kingdom Key) and run so my face would not be seen.

"You're not getting away!" I gasp, '_I know that voice….it can't be…'_ I never got to finish my thought because I was tackled down by the familiar voice. I kicked when he tried to pull the hood down of my black coat. (**A/N: yes the Orgy XIII coat) **

"let me go!" The man suddenly froze. _'crap…'_

"….Roxas?"_ 'I need to get away, like right now!' _ I tried to escape but he simply flipped me over and removed my hood. "Oh my god…" I looked up to meet shocked Emerald Green eyes with tear drop tattoos underneath them.

"Roxas….What were you doing?" Axel, my best friend said to me. I gulped and answered with.

"Now you know why I'm always so tired." I said simply. He glared and pinned me against the hard floor of the alley even harder making me grunt in pain.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" He yelled confused and angry.

"I don't have a choice-" I started but he cut me off.

"You always have a choice! What did that lady do to deserve to be murdered!" It was not a question but I answered anyway.

"She was due for death." And as 'death' as my last word I kicked him off me and cast a spell that sent him to sleep before he could stop me. He hit the pavement and I walked over to him and placed his head in my lap. I stroked his cheek while whispering softly to him.

"After this your life will never be the same, by day and night our destinies are now tied forever you shall protect me and the life _we_ live….I'm so sorry Axel, I never wanted for this to happen…" I said the spell tears forming in my eyes for my friend who is now forever bond to me whether he hates me or not now, we can never be apart. I waited a few seconds drowning in my sorrow before sending a heartless messenger to tell news to the underworld about my new protector.

**A/N: What do you think? Tell me in a review? please? Anyways should I keep going? Because I am in a full writing mood! Contest is fully open on my DA (DeviantART) for Roxas' reaper symbol imprinted on his skin (well more like burned on his skin) be creative and show me what you think it would look like, I'll pick the winner once I get enough to choose from and give you the link to the winner!Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-So sorry!I have been so busy but things are calming down, I just needed some modivation and I got it, now I just got to keep it, Thank you to everybody that has reviewed and has stayed with me.**

* * *

><p>(Roxas P.O.V)<p>

The next morning Cloud called in sick for both me and left without me wondering why I wasn't coming with him since Cloud didn't tell him anything.I looked down at Axel still broke my heart that he's now involved in all this, you see I like Axel..a lot, and now he probably hates me for what I am.

"He should be waking up soon so you might want to go clean up and change." Cloud said behind me. I just nodded and started to walk up the stairs."Roxas.."I turned back and looked at my dad. "He wont hate you when he finds out the truth."

"How do you know that?He saw me kill some random women on the should have seen the way he looked at me." I sighed and ran upstairs before he could say anything back.

I cleaned off my hair and hands.I changed out of my coat,and put on y normal blue hoodie with my checkered wrist band jeans,and a t-shirt that said "We are nothing" on I walked down the stairs I heard Axel groan meaning he was waking heart started to beat faster with nervousness.

"Where am I?" Axel asked as he started to sit looked up at me."I had the weirdest dream about you Rox you-"

"It wasn't a dream Axel."I cut him off mid sentence. "Everything that happened last night...was real." I saw his eyes widen and he looked away from me, and that was what hurt.

"Axel come with me." Cloud walked in and dragged Axel to his office.

* * *

><p>(Axel P.O.V)<p>

When I walked in I started to yell out questions."Cloud why the hell is Roxas murdering innocent people?!"

"Axel,Roxas is not completely human, he's a reaper that lady he killed well it was her time, that's how death works." He explained to me.I shook my head.

"But why can't he just stop?He doesn't have to do this." My voice was starting to rise .My little Roxas that I thought could never harm anything turns out to be some sort of "reaper" that kills people,he can't I have to help him,I can tell by the look in his eyes yesterday he didn't want to kill people."Why are you forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do?"

"He doesn't have a choice our family are the top reapers, were right next to the devil 's just how it is there's nothing we can do about it." Cloud said looked me staright in the eyes his blue eyes not as intense as Roxas'."Roxas will explain the rest to you."He peeked out the door and I heard very faint cries."Tell me Axel do you hate Roxas for what he and his family is?"

"I could never hate him,ever." I replied very quickly.

"Then you might want to tell him that." Then he whispered to me. "Oh and you better be good to him, if you ever hurt him,well I don't think you need to hear the might want to confess soon." And with that he was gone.I opened the door into the living room and saw Roxas with red eyes."Hey..."

He looked over at me.

(Roxas P.O.V)

I somehow missed hearing Axels footsteps as he walked in,and jumped when he talked.I turned around to face him."Hi..."

He walked over to me and sat down."Cloud explained to me."He said wiping some of my tears."I don't hate you,I never could, but I'm just sad at what you have to do." His sad eyes looked deeply into my own.

"You don't hate me?" He shook his and wrapped his arms around me into a hug.I sighed in relief."I never choose this I wish I could stop but I can't."I leaned into his embrace.

"I know."He brushed at my blond hair and I sighed in content."Comfy." He laughed.

"Very" I smiled up at stared at eachother and I notice how much closer we were getting.

"Uh..Cloud said you have to explain something to me." I could feel his hot breath on me.

"Oh yeah."I got up trying to hide my blush."Here lets go for a walk and talk about this I feel kinda cramped up in here..."

"Yeah sure." he got up and followed me out the door."Hey Roxas what about Sora is he like you too?"He asked me.

"Thank god no,I was the one who got to get the job."I muttered grateful Sora didn't have to go though what I go though. "There's a bench over there I might as well start explaining."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Alright another chapter, reviews keep me going it only takes a sec and it means a contest is still open!MOre news I'm looking for a beta, if you want to help me out then please send me a message!**

**That's all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING:SOME GORE.

As promised here's an update :3...okay I admit I'm only updating because Tumblr is down xD

* * *

><p><em>Only the oldest of the children of reapers gets their parents power and job,every reaper is different so every weapon is different no matter how simaler they may do have rues though and Cloud told you a couple of them but our main one is the one I failed to mske sure wasn't broken...<em>

* * *

><p>"So what does this mean for us..?"Axel voice sounded a bit concerned. "Your not in trouble are you?" He shocked me with that question.<p>

"No..but you kinda are..."I laughed at his expression."It's just...when were caught by a human...well I'l say it in a way you might understand,were now bound on a spell like contract."I paused at this next part because I was scared of what I had to say next."..and you have to help me,always be by my side,and make sure nothing happens to me while I do my job." I looked over to see his reaction,Axel was looking responding.

"...I...What happens if I don't?" He asked me and made him look up to my eyes.

"Then you'll be killed,and I couldn't bare to live if you were." After awhile Axel nodded.

"Okay..." He can never look at me the same...

/

As we walked back Axel didn't look at me,and it was like taking a dagger to a could never be the same ever again,it hurts so much I love him but now he never will love me back.

"Roxas."Axel disturbed my thoughts."I..I just need to...process this...okay." I just nodded and walked a bit ahead,but he quickly caught up with me."Roxas please try to look at this from my perspective,it's hard...please don't cry.."He wiped some of the tears that escaped.

"Just...can you promise me something?"I asked.

"Anything."

"Don't hate me."I asked burring my face into his stroked my hair and made me look up at him.

"Never."Next thing I knew his warm lips were pressed against mine,and I didn't hesitate to kiss back.I never thought after he found out who I really pulled away smiling at me."You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."He breathed.I just smiled so happy and kissed him.

"Come on we should get back it looks like some rain is coming."

~midnight~

I put on my coat,grabbed my weapon and went outside."Axel..?" I called appeared out of the shadows."Come on." I spotted who I was looking for and forced Axel to hide close by.I approached them quietly and grabbed them and threw them down to the cried out in surprise.I pressed my weapon to his throat.

"Don't scream and this will be painless."His eyes widen and I stabbed him in his heart,the best place for the Soul to appear with no screamed in pain and from the corner of my eye I saw Axe sliding down covering his heart nearly broke,so I ended it as soon as possible.I walked over to him,and was going to comfort him until I noticed I was covered in blood."Axel..."I said."It's over..."He looked up and I couldn't take the fear I saw,the fear of me.I ran fast and far.I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care.

"I'm nothing but a monster."I muttered over and over until I fell asleep in the woods with rain pouring down on me,washing the blood away from the morning I didn't go home.I couldn't face Axel again so looked at me like a little kid would look at the boogie man.

My heart aches so much...I don't know how much longer I can take it...It's too much...for even a cold hearted monster like me to handle...

* * *

><p>So sorry chapters are so short I can't write that much for some reason xP SEARCHING FOR A BETA!please contact me if your interested!<p> 


End file.
